


The Cry Of An Angel

by luciferslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas glanced up nervously into his best friends eyes, waiting for the shouting of PATHETIC BABY LOSER STUPID COWARD.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Cas has had many bruises and bumps in his time, and they all have a good enough excuse. Walked into a lamppost, fell over, playing, knocked into the table, Cas has used them all. But none of them are the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tears They Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Will possibly most likely make this a long fic, i need to think about it but if you like it and would like that please let me know. criticism is great so tell me whatever.

Cas stared down at his feet as he trudged through the rain. Cars flew past him and he didn't even blink; feet moving forward and his head set on his destination. The rain ran down his face mixing with his tears. His hand flew to his cheek bone, and he hissed as pain exploded across his face. The tangy taste of blood reminded him of his split lip. 

 _Just a bit further_ he thought, as rain drummed on his head.  _You're almost there._

Shivers ran down his spine as he walked on, the shouting echoing in his head. Water seeped into his shoes as he walked through puddles, unaware of the world around him. The glow of lights brought him back to his senses as the familiar house loomed in front of him.

The large house let off warmth and light, and Cas approached the door and knocked lightly. He wasn't stood there long before the door swung open and a large man's silhouette filled the doorway.

"Castiel?" The gruff voice asked. "What are you doing here?"

Cas stared down at his feet before giving in. Sobs ripped from his throat as he fell to his feet, shoving his face into his hands as he cried. 

"Oh god! Cas, come here." Strong arms were suddenly wrapped around him as Cas was ushered inside.

"Mary!" John Winchester shouted, as he pulled Cas close into his chest.

"There's no need to shout!" Mary laughed as she walked from the kitchen, her golden hair bouncing around her smiling face. "Whatever is it-" Her face paled as she took in the shivering, sobbing Cas that stood in her hallway.

"Oh sweetheart." Mary whispered. "Look at you, you're soaked. Quick into the kitchen. John, get Dean." Mary wrapped her arm around Cas as she guided him into the kitchen and pushed him onto a chair and cupped his chin.

"It's okay  Cas." She smiled. "I have you."

Cas concentrated on her concerned eyes as she brushed the tears off his cheeks, slightly hissing as she stroked his tender cheekbone.

Dean came bounding into he kitchen carrying a bundle of towels. He expression went from confusion, to sadness, to anger in 3 seconds. The towels were dumped on the floor as Dean ran to the front door.

"I'm going to kill him." Dean said quietly as he hopped about, trying to get his shoes on. "I am going, to kill him. The bastard."

"Dean..." Mary frowned.

"That son of a bitch, that bastard, I am going to skin him alive. I am going to. I'm gonna. I'm gonna kill him."

"Dean." John said, placing a hand on his eldest sons shoulder. "You and I both. But first. Cas."

Dean nodded smartly, kicking his shoes off, face still stony and eyes hard as he stormed over to Cas, taking his face in his hands, scanning it as he took in the injuries.

"Cas." Dean mumbled, before pulling his best friend into a crushing hug. 

"Hey Dean." Cas whispered, his voice wobbling. 

Mary slid a mug of hot chocolate across the table towards Cas as Dean began to wrap towels around his shivering shoulders. Mary silently passed Dean a tissue and he began to dab at Cas' split lip; his green eyes trained on the blue, looking for the slightest flicker of pain. 

"I'll go get your bed set up." John pushed himself off of the wall and headed out of the kitchen. "No buts Castiel James Novak, you are staying here tonight."

"I'll go get the bedding." Mary smiled, placing a hand on Cas shoulder before she left.

Cas smiled weakly before staring down at his shaking out; shaking not out of cold but fear.

"Fuck." Cas whispered. He balled his hands into fists in an attempt to stop the shaking. Dean's hand covered his and squeezed encouragingly. Cas glanced up nervously into his best friends eyes, waiting for the shouting of  _PATHETIC BABY LOSER STUPID COWARD_ _._

"Cas. Let it go."

Cas shook his head furiously, biting down on his lip until blood poured into his moutt.

"Don't fight it. You know that doesn't work."

"No." Cas said through gritted teeth.

"Cas, work with me buddy."

 _Crap_ Cas thought as he let the panic take over. His lungs squeezed tight together as he heart began to dance in his chest. Tears coursed down his face as his whole body shook uncontrollably.

"That's it Cas, just breathe with me."

A warm hand was placed against his chest, as his own clammy fist was pushed against Dean. The rise and fall of Dean's chest seemed impossibly slow as Cas tried to match their breathing. 

"Fuck." Cas gritted out. Dean pressed his forehead against Cas' as he pressed Cas' hand tight into his chest.

"Is Cas having a bad day again." A small voice came from the door.

"Uh huh." Dean said gently. "Hey Sammy, why don't you go get Mr Cuddles for Cas?"

The pattering of feet announced the departure of Sam, and Cas concentrated on sucking air through his teeth as his breathing began to slow. The shaking still kept on, the violent tremors ran up his arms and hands. Cas slid his eyes shut as he pushed his forehead right up against Dean's, grabbing onto the black AC/DC t-shirt Cas knew he was wearing.

"I got Mr Cuddles!" Sam announced as he bounded into the room. Cas opened his eyes to take in the beaming 11 year old presenting him with the well loved Mr Cuddles, the toy rabbit.

Cas cleared his throat. "Thanks Sam." He smiled. "That's really great of you."

"It's no problem." Sam grinned, quickly wrapping his arms around Cas before running off.

"Thank's Dean.

"Don't thank me, that's what friends are for." Dean said. "Lets get you upstairs." 


	2. Black and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why didn't you tell me it had gotten this bad again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to demand, i have written another chapter. Thanks for all the comments, please keep them coming!

Cas sat quietly on Dean's bed as Dean helped to set up Cas'. Cas liked Dean's room. It was simple and plain, and the room wasn't exactly big, but he'd never felt more at home anywhere else in his life. He liked the way everything shouted  **Dean, Dean, Dean** at him. Batman stared up at him from Dean's quilt cover, and he fondly smiled down at the character, because only Dean would still have batman bed covers. 

"How you feeling Cas?" Mary asked. She sat next to him on the bed, her face etched with concern.

"I'm okay thanks Mrs. Winchester." 

Cas stared stubbornly down until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Mary's eyes were exactly like his Dean's, grassy green with flecks of gold, they made him feel safe and rooted. Mary smiled at him as she pulled him into a hug.

She squeezed him tightly before whispering, "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Mary? Castiel, you're family."

Cas smiled into Mary's hair as he choked back tears. Ever since Cas first met Mary Winchester, Castiel knew that he would never meet a nicer person. Mary ruffled his hair as she stood back up, gently shifting her gaze to his busted cheek. Cas blushed before lowering his head in shame.

"Hey," Mary said, lifting his chin up gently. "It's not your fault, don't ever think that."

Cas nodded as she walked away, before turning his attention to Dean.

"I'm almost done man." Dean promised. He pulled the last cover neatly over the bed before chucking clothes at Cas.

"Get changed." Dean smiled. "Don't want to catch a cold."

"Thanks Dean."

Cas slowly began to lift his soaked shirt over his head, grimacing as it clung to his body.

"If I hear one more sorry I..." Dean's voice slowly trailed off.

"You'll what Dean?"

Cas smiled in triumph as his he was freed from his sopping wet t-shirt. He dropped in on the floor as he shivered, goosebumps covering his arms.

"Cas." Dean hissed suddenly. He strode over to Cas in seconds, face stony and eyes full of storm. He dropped to his knees , still looking into Cas' eyes. Cas realised how bare and naked he felt and reached for the t-shirt on the bed, only to have Dean wrap his hand around his wrist.

"Why didn't you tell me it had gotten this bad again?" Dean demanded. He raised a trembling hand and place it slowly on Cas' stomach, tracing the patterns of black and blue that painted his skin. Cas shivered at the touch and scrunched his eyes shut.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He thought. _Should've gotten changed in the bathroom. Stupid._

Bruise after bruise was layered on Cas skin, and although they didn't hurt any more, they were still dark and blue.

Dean removed his hand and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "You need to tell me about this shit Cas."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise, I'm really-"

"Cas." Dean interrupted as he stoop up. "You don't have to say sorry to me, I'm not him."

Dean raised his hand and Cas flinched, waiting for the sting of the blow. An arm wrapped around him and he was pulled into a hug. Dean's hugs were the best, but he rarely hugged anyone. His arms squeezed tight around Cas' middle and Cas squeezed back, letting the warmth of the hug seep into his bones as he relaxed.

_This is where I belong._

Dean cleared his throat and quickly le go of Cas, sheepishly smiling as he took a step back.

"Batman?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Batman." Cas nodded. 


	3. Dear Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want to talk about it yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Dear Father by Black Sabbath.
> 
> This chapter was going to come sooner or later. Feedback is great, love to know when people like how I write so please let me know what you like and don't like.

The credits flowed across the screen and Cas smiled happily. Sam snored quietly, snuggled onto Cas' lap with a blanket wrapped around him. Dean uncrossed his legs and stood up from the couch. He smiled fondly down at his baby brother before flicking a curl of long brown hair off of Sammy's face. He turned and smiled at Cas before grabbing his arms and slowly pulling him up, one finger pressed to his lips in a hush. 

"You want to head back upstairs?" Dean whispered.

"Sure." Cas whispered back. "Race you?" 

Dean grinned before shoving Cas out of the way and running towards the stairs. Cas tore after him, smile etched onto his face. He grabbed Dean's foot and yanked hard, pulling Dean back down the stairs before crawling over him and tearing towards the landing.

"Oh no you don't!" Hissed Dean with a smile.

Cas laughed as they shouldered their way into Dean's bedroom before collapsing into a pile on Dean's bed. 

Dean turned over to smile at Cas before letting his face fall serious.  

“It’s not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me.” He imitated in his best Bruce Wayne voice. 

“A hero can be anyone, even a man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat on a young boy’s shoulders to let him know the world hadn't ended.” Retorted Cas.

Dean nodded his head solemnly. He reached a hand towards Cas' face and grazed his fingers across his swollen cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it yet?" 

Cas pressed his lips into a thin line, concentrating anywhere but Dean's face.

"Okay." He said quietly. He shifted slightly on the bed, wringing his suddenly clammy hands and chewing on his lip. Dean sat patiently, as he always did, letting Cas take his time.

"I'd been at the library. Father had asked me to get some milk when I came home, and I'd got so caught up in my book, I hadn't even realised it was so late." Cas swallowed. 

"So I ran home. I forgot to get the milk. So Father got mad. He was drunk, I could smell it on his breath." Tears began to well in his eyes so he squeezed them shut, begging the tears not to come.

"And then. And then." The tears began to fall fast and thick.

 

_"Where've you been, you little faggot."_

_"I'm sorry Father."_

_"I didn't ask for a fucking apology. I asked you where you were. Or are you thick as well as a fairy now?"_

 

"And he asked me where the milk was and I froze. I couldn't move Dean, shit, I couldn't even think."

 

_"I asked you to get me some fucking milk!"_

_"I'm sorry Father, I shall go get some now, I am so sorry."_

_"Well it's too late now, innit?! Look at me when im talking to you, you ungrateful little shit!"_

 

"He hit me on the cheekbone first." 

 

_"You little shit!"_

_"I'm sorry Father! Please, stop!"_

_"You're pathetic! Faggot! Loser! Swine! Coward! Take it like a man!"_

 

"I could feel the blood running down my chin when he split my lip."

 

_"Your Mother would be horrified by what you've become. A sinner! That's what you are, a sinner!"_

_"I haven't sinned Father. I promise, I swear!"_

_"YOU SHOULD BE PRAYING FOR YOUR SOUL!"_

 

"... Hit, after hit, after hit. My head hurt, and I didn't know whether I couldn't see because of... Or because I was crying." Cas ran his shaking hand through his hair and wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm sorry Dean" He whimpered, before looking into deep green pools of Dean's eyes.

They burned with rage and anger, and Cas flinched at the emotion in his best friends eyes and turned away, nausea rising in his stomach as he curled in on himself.

"Jesus, Cas..." Dean mumbled finally. "I'm the one that's sorry. I should have known, and I should have been there." 

Cas' mouth fell into a small "oh" of surprise, and before he even could even say anything he felt Dean's strong arms envelope him into another hug. 


	4. Dream Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas turned his eyes to his Father, who leaned casually against the doorway, a beer clutched loosely in his hand. His eyes burned red with hatred as they bored holes into Cas' soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter, hooray.

The front door was already open as Cas crept up the porch steps. The floor boards creaked beneath his feet, and the stench of stale air and alcohol burned his nostrils. He made his way slowly into the front room where the TV blared in the background. 

_This isn't right._ Cas thought suddenly.  _Something is wrong here._

"Father?" Cas whispered into the room. 

Silence answered his call and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

_Not right, not right, not right!_

He gingerly stepped into the room, sweeping his gaze from left to right. He moved towards the couch, resting his fingers on the scratchy fabric, running them along the pillows and he walked. The couch was empty, save for an empty bottle of Jack Daniels and a body imprint. Cas placed his hand against the seat.

_Cold._ He concluded.

"Hello, Castiel."

Cas froze, eyes widening as he slowly twisted around, arms snapping to his side as he stood up straight.

"Father." He said curtly, focusing on a spot on the wall, refusing to look where his Father stood.

"I had a visitor earlier Castiel." His Father said plainly.

"Oh?"

"Imagine that Castiel. A visitor. Uninvited, at my house."

Cas turned his eyes to his Father, who leaned casually against the doorway, a beer clutched loosely in his hand. His eyes burned red with hatred as they bored holes into Cas' soul.

"He was looking for you."

Cas' gaze faltered, his mouth forming into a gasp of horror. "What?!"

"Don't use that tone, boy!" His Father stalked over to Cas, towering over him, staring down at him with disgust on his face.

"Then I realised it must be one of your little  **faggot** friends. So I taught him a little lesson." A cold smile stretched across the man's face.

"No..."

A hand grabbed his wrist and he was yanked sharply forward towards the basement door.

"Now don't be rude Castiel." His Father opened the door and grasped his shoulders, bringing his face inches from Cas'. "Go say hello to our... guest."

His Father pushed him, slamming the door shut as Cas turned to the dark of the basement. He scrambled for the light switch before hitting it, a dim light seeping into the room. Cas worked his way down the stairs, his breath caught in his throat. That's when he saw him. Eyes staring but not seeing, body twisted and broken, red dripping onto the clean floor, clothes ripped and torn.

"NO!" Cas screamed, falling to his knees.

"NO!" He grasped a shaking hand into the torn AC/DC shirt.

"Dean..." He whispered, tears running down his nose. "DEAN!"

He cupped the broken face and stared deep into lifeless green eyes.

"DEAN!"

"CAS!"

"DEAN!"

"CAS!"

Cas' eyes flew open. Tears raced down his face and uneven breaths overtook his body. Dean sat straddling him, arms clutched his shaking shoulders and green eyes filled with concern and sadness.

"It was a nightmare, just a nightmare." He soothed, running his hand up and down Cas' arm. Cas flinched away, shoving Dean off of him, making him land on the floor with a quiet "Oof!".

Cas sat up straight, wrapping his arms around his knees. He gasped for breath, tears coursing his face.

Dean pushed himself up off the floor, and moved cautiously back to Cas' bed.

"Cas, calm down." He said slowly, hands raised slightly. "You gotta breathe man." 

Cas let his gaze bounce from Dean's freckles, to his eyes, to his lips.

"Distract me!" Cas blurted.

"What should I do?" Dean asked, looking around the room, one hand carefully making its way to Cas' shoulder.

"Kiss me!" Cas cried before even realising what he'd said.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise and Cas squeezed his eyes shut.

_I've ruined it, I've ruined it all! Stu-_

Soft gentle lips grazed his. Cas' mind went blank. He opened his eyes to see Dean biting his lips worriedly. 

"Kiss me..." Cas whispered, his breathing slowing down and his tears drying.

Dean cupped his face before moving in close, touching his forehead to Cas' and pressing their lips together.


	5. An Angel's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you regret it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I HAVE EXAMS AND STUFF AND SHIT IS GOING DOWN but i found some spare time so here it is.

Cas' eyes flew open with a gasp. He shoved Dean off the bed for the second time and pushed himself against the wall.

"Dammit Cas, you gotta stop doing that!" Dean growled, rubbing the back of his head as he stood up.

Cas' eyes stayed wide and blue, watching as Dean brushed himself off.

"Oh, err..." Dean blushed bright red. "I'm sorry man, you just said, so I just thought, and then-"

"Dean." Cas interrupted. "It's alright. I asked."

Dean looked at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

_shit now i've gone and done it_

"Your not stupid." Dean said suddenly. "I know what you're thinking... It wasn't stupid."

"It kinda was..."

"Okay, maybe a little..."

"Do you regret it?"

"Oh my god Cas, no way." Dean walked up to Cas, his hands faltering before finally deciding to rest on his shoulders.

Cas counted the freckles that kissed Dean's nose, trailing their own path across his cheeks. He just wanted to lean forward and kiss them one by one. Dean snaked his arm around Cas' shoulders, bringing their foreheads together, mixing their breaths.

"What will your dad say?" Cas asked quietly.

Dean grinned, snuggling his head into Cas' neck. 

"You've always been part of the Winchester family."


End file.
